


Routines

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you have to stop and look at what you have to truly appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routines

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. I am so sorry.
> 
> "Peko/Celes? What is this?!" Well, dear reader, this is Celespeko, aka my 4th circle of hell.
> 
> I love this ship so much its so cute and just... I cry.
> 
> My favourite pairings are the pairing with two girls that can kick anyone's ass but are kind and loving to one another.

The early peep of dawn cracked in through the velvet curtains hanging over the bed, and that was the signal to awaken. Celes slowly rose up, rubbing her eyes and stretching. An early rise meant a refreshing start to the day, and that was the reason she got up in the morning. Normally she'd turn and, with delicate fingers, shake the person sleeping beside her, but today, she paused.

 

Peko slept peacefully, her face blissful and her silver locks strewn all over the pillow. The beams of dawn seemed to make her skin glow in the delicate light, a glow that made Celes' heart flutter, maybe it even made it beat a little faster. With a soft smile, the gambler leant over, and laid a gentle kiss atop the forehead of the sleeping beauty, then shuffling away and beginning to head down to the kithen.

 

Perhaps letting her sleep like that for a few more hours was OK.


End file.
